The Tale of Telina Delvanni
by Tellie571
Summary: My first Mw fic. Telina Delvanni, an ex assassin sent to exile to Morrowind, follow her journey to see how she evolves from a former villain to the saviour of a nation.


**_So you want to know who I am do you? Well sit down for this is a long tale, and we have to go back millennia to first figure out who I was and what made me into who I am today. My life started near the end of the forth era. What's that? Yes old isn't it, and no of course I don't look that old, but anyways as I said it began for that long ago, and after a…error, at my line of business at that time, I was taken introduced to an adventure beyond my wildest dreams._**

**_The Tale of Telina Delvanni, Prologue._**

_I started my life in the dark brotherhood. As a child, mere 8 months my parents were killed by an unknown assassin. When the guards searched the house, they found me, and sold me to the dark brotherhood, as cheap labour._

_But the Dark Brotherhood had other needs for me, and I started the training to become an assassin. My skills grew, and being a dark elf, my natural resistance to fire helped me many a time. At my age of fifteen I started to study the arts of magic, but only useful skills of course. My skills with the short blade wakizashi especially grew to be very dangerous, and when I was just twenty years old, I was known as the most dangerous assassin in Cyrodiil._

_So many thought that I would soon rise to the top ranks that one of the masers of the guild, who didn't like me, gave me a writ on a member of the royal family. In any other case I would have declined this suicide mission but I was determined to show him I could do anything. Little did I know that before I began my mission the master had tipped the guards off with information of my plan. So when I was about to enter the big mansion, the guards came._

_"You there! Halt!" he said. But one of the guards had already begun to hammer away at me. I easily dodged the blow, and in return the guard felt how it is to get a dagger in his lung.  
In the confusion I jumped up on a wall, and took my poisonous darts out of my pack._

_"Where is she?" One yelled. "There up on the -" SPLAT! He had got a dart in his ugly face. He fell to the floor dead just as the others ran up on the wall. I unsheathed my twin wakizhashi's and ran upon them. In a whirlwind of fast blows and one guard dropped to the ground with a severed artery. Meanwhile I stabbed my wakizhashis into the back of another and crushed his spinal column and stabbed the other in his neck._

_Thinking that the walkway was not a good place to be I jumped down into the courtyard. However my appearance in the courtyard was only greeted with a hammer blow to my head. I was knocked out cold before I knew what happened._

_Waking up three days later with an unspeakable headache. I was taken to the local magistrate. Because one of the guards had stuck against me first, my counter attacks counted as self-defense. But alas I had trespassed into royal property and for that I was given three years in prison. When I had finished my time I would be taken to court again._

_I remember little of my days in prison and although my skills dropped rapidly I still was very good with short blades. One day I was forced to put on a blindfold and taken into a carriage. I stayed in that same cramped thing for three days before I was finally taken out and led onto a ship with a destination far beyond my expectations._

When I was on that hateful ship, I fell asleep almost instantly. I where walking over a sad landscape filled with a thick and harsh red ash. It was a sad place the ash was everywhere and I saw dead plants lying in this dead place. I was crying as I saw the pain this land had suffered, and I saw a big cliffracer fly over me.

Then a terrible, but in the same time beautiful voice came to me. _**"They have taken you from the Imperial City's prison, first by carriage and now by boat, to the east to Morrowind. Fear not for I am watchful, you have been chosen".**_

And then I awoke, by a voice and someone who was slapping my face. "Wake up, stand up" I stood up, "you where dreaming, what's you name"? "Telina Delvanni" I said, and he quickly introduced himself as Jiub, he was in a poor state, he was thin and had a big scar over his eye.

"I heard them say we reached Morrowind, I'm sure they'll let us go". "Quiet here comes the guard" he told me. The guard walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, to take me with him. "This is where you get off, come with me", he said.

" I can walk on my own, thanks", I snapped as he grabbed my arm.

We walked up the deck's, I thought it would be pushing my luck, far to much to try and grab

his sword and hammer him into tiny bits, "well well Telina, you can't have all in your way", I

said to myself.

Up at the deck he said "now get off the ship, and go down to the census office".

I went down, but there I bumped into another guard, who insisted me on telling what race I

was. "What an idiot, cant he see that I'm a dark elf", I thought inside me. After telling that

obviously drunk idiot, that I was a dark elf he told me to get my, cute butt into the census and

excise office.

Chapter one:A new life

I walked into the office, and took a look around. The room was dimly lit, with the walls, slowly starting to lose its bright colour. As I walked into the room, I noticed all the silverware and books standing on the shelf, in the right side of the room. Especially I noticed the big limeware platter, which would probably be worth over fivehundred septims.

At last I went over to the old and grey looking man, who had big pits on his ugly face, and the look he gave me clearly shoved a strong disgust for me, and all I stood for. "Ah there you are, we've been expecting you, now you'll have to be recorded before you're officially released, there are a few ways we can do this and the choice is yours".

Here he gave me the options of either answering his questions, filling the forms out myself or picking from the class list he had in front of him. "My name is Telina Delvanni, a mage and born under the sign of the lady", I chose to lie to him, as I did not want this kind of people to know that I was an assassin.

"Well then you answered my next question to, but before I stamp these papers, make sure this information is correct". Giving the piece of paper a small look, I nodded to show it was correct. "Good, now go to the captain in order to get your release fee".

I then started to walk around the room, making sure I had an "accidental" stumble , that knocked a candle or three over papers on Ergallas desk. With the guard and Ergalla busy with putting the fire out, I relieved them from the heavy burden that Limeware platter would have of them, I then walked slowly out of the room and closed the door after me.

I was standing in a big hallway, and when I walked into the main room I found A "few" items of interest, which included a worn out dagger and a flask of sujamma, a lot of silverware and other stuff. Thinking they could by no means make sure that all off these items would get the proper care I disposed them of the items, and walked out into the courtyard...

When I walked out onto the street, I noticed the buildings, had the same grey decaying look, and then it caught me. The stench of fish, and lucky me who HATED fish. So in all of my luck I had landed up in a fishing village, the gods had to hate me.

I had only walked a few yard's, when I bumped into a person, that would never forget me, he was a little bosmer.. "Hello, are you the new exile?" And without even waiting for an answer he went on. "They took my ring, you know, the imperials, they hate poor old Fargoth for being lucky, so they always take my things". I was getting really tired of this little bosmer, and formed out a plan. I took out my money pouch and slipped the entire pouch into his hands.

"Well thank you" he said with a little smile, just as he was about to clap my shoulder, I stepped rapidly backwards, just as the guard saw it, and he ,missed my shoulder, and his hands hit my breasts. "How dare you" I screamed out, and just after he heard a loud -"SMACK" and he laid flat on the ground, with marks from my flat hand on his cheeks.

The guard came running to me, and said." I saw everything, and this is the last time Fargoth, so now we're going to the captain". I smirked widely as I walked into the tallest building on the street, which I reckoned had to be the tradehouse.

When I entered I saw a large counter with a tall altmer named Arille standing behind it, so I walked up to him. "Greetings miss, what can I do for you"? "Well I would like to trade in these items, I'm carrying".

We bickered a lot on the price, but even with my low persuasion skills, I managed to get a whole nine-hundred and sixty-four septims for the items. When I was about to leave I forgot that all I had to defend me with, was a rusty old dagger, so I walked back, and told that I wanted some weapons, armour and spells.

After a while with price bickering, I walked away with a set of chitin armour minus the helmet and greaves, and a good old fashioned steel katana, which had started to become my favourite weapon in prison (but only training weapons in wood of course), slightly happy with my purchase I walked up the stairs, only to be met by a large nord.

"Hello lassie, please, don't be afraid I wont hurt ye". He boomed on with his big voice. "Ye see, I a've tis problem, and was wonderen if ye would help me out"? "What's the problem I asked with my little voice(compared to his)? "Ah tis is this filty litle elf named Fargoth, and he keeps, delaying his protection money, in other words taxes, I don't know where he keeps his money, but he keeps stalking in town, around eleven o'clock, and if ye would hide up in the lighthouse, ye would probably be able to see where he goes".

"Well I would be delighted to help you out, and I'm going right now". I smiled as I thought inside me ("Ah finally some free money, and that idiot of a nord has practically handed them over to me"). I walked straight into the lighthouse, without even caring of the woman who lived there. The light inside was dim, and it was very dark, but when I came up it was a little lighter.

There I found yet another of this local alcohol, and a book named the wedding dowry, I walked outside, and the sight that met me was magnificent. I could see many miles ahead, but now was not the time for looking at the landscape, I sat down where a little mer would have difficulties of seeing me, and I started to read this book of mine.

The book was very good, and my already good skills with illusion, had improved, because of what the book had taught me. It was close to midnight when Fargot started to move around, and after ten boring minutes he walked into a pool, bent down by the tree stump, and raised himself up quickly, and walked away. I stood up, but when I had done that Fargoth saw up against me, and I stepped backwards rapidly.

Mistake number one,(do not step rapidly backwards on the top of a tiny ligthouse). A long fall and some broken ribs and bruises later I lay at the ground, in . You guessed it, a deep muddy pool, with a large treestump in it.

I managed to raise myself to the ground, and a small glimmer, in the ground, to my left caught my eye. There stood a large axe with a clear enchantment on it. I took it up and examined it, the name stood on ancient dunmeri, and from my translation(I was very good with languages) the axe was named Ice Sting. I used the healing spell, Arille had sold me and I could feel my wounds slowly healing.

I walked over to the muddy pool Fargoth had hid his stuff in, and examined the tree stump, inside it I found a lockpick, a diamond, and nearly threehundred septims. I walked slowly towards the tradehouse, thinking that what that idiotic nord didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

As I woke up some five hours later I felt myself quite well, considering my bad fall, it took a while before I remembered where I was. So ten minutes I was dressed and was walking out of town. The nature would probably be fine if it wasn't for my hatred of being put into a place like this. As I were walking along the coast, I came to an oval door, the inscriptions, was almost impossible to read, as it had nearly vanished because wind and weather ,but the name was clear enough Omaren.

I guessed this was some kind of tomb, and my very annoying (not to mention self destructive and suicidal) curiousness, made me go into the tomb. The tomb was quite dim, and was made up of some sandlooking walls, with full of deep cracks in it. I walked further into the tomb, first left turn, right turn left, left again, and I lost my count , and worried whether I would ever find my way out again. Just as I was about to turn back, I found myself in a large room, with a friendly looking ghost in it.

But the ghost wasn't that friendly and before I knew about it, it had thrown a fireball at me. I managed to twist myself away from the hot flame, and drew my katana. I ran against it, and made many quick slashes at it, but by sword just went through it, without inflicting damage. And then I remembered the flame spell Arille had thought me. And I screamed out the words.

"Incendio". The fireball hit the ghost, who started to dissipate in front of my eyes. I walked up to the little platform in front of me, and I saw a urn, with a little light emanating it, so I turned the urn upside down, and out of it came a little ring, which I quickly put on my finger. I could feel the enchantments, boosting my magic skills by far, and the name on it, showed that this was actually the famous mentors ring itself. Feeling proud of my new discovery, I ran out of the tomb, ( I found the way out after some panicking twenty minutes).

As I walked up on the road, and started to walk back towards Seyda Neen, and as I was halfway there I heard a loud scream, and someone falling towards me, frome the sky.He hit the ground, with a sickening crunching sound, and was dead. I walked over to the dead bosmer, and stripped him, of his cloak, the book, some interesting scrolls (actually dangerous, that I was going to sell at my first opportunity) and a fine sword with a little spark spell.

On my way to the silt strider, I saw a door, half hidden in the mountain, with the name Addamasartus on it, with the thought of exploring the cave I walked in. I had walked only one step before a ragefull shriek met me.

"You n'wha".

The woman, was running towards me, with a spiky looking dagger in her hand. I had just managed to draw IceSting, when she was on me. She took a fast slash against my chest, but my chitin armour stopped it (barely). I struck back with a powerfull downward chop, and when she had raised her dagger, my axe hit it, with the same force as the hammer on the anvil. Her hand was pushed downwards, but to her luck, it went straight into my left tigh.

I screamed, and fell to the floor, dropping my axe, cursing my lack of greaves and holding my leg. She laghted at me, but that was all I needed, her to lower her guard. I quickly chanted the words "momento friskus", and my thigh was healing. I picked up IceSting, and started to rain down blow after blow on her. In the end, IceSting hit her in the shoulder and clipped her arm straight of, the enchantments on the axe was apparent, her shoulder was turning to ice, and soon her head was ice to, I pushed her backwards, and she fell down and hit the ground.

-"Crash". Her head broke into tiny pieces of ice and gore. I quickly took up the dagger, ready to throw it at the first person available. I walked deeper into this dark cave, it was full of stalagmites from the roof, and the walls was wery rough, and hard. As I opened a door, I had but taken two steps, when I heard the wery well known sound of something flying towards you. With a loud -"Chunk" the throwing dart had hit my armour and glanced of it.

I started to run towards the thrower, who was actually another female Dark Elf, and threw the chitin dagger towards her. But chitin daggers were apparently not made for throwing and it flew wide past her. I was nearly halfway up to her, when a fireball flew past me and missed me by inches, and that could only mean one thing, there was two of them and one of them was apparently a wery pissed off mage.

So there I was, trapped between a fireball throwing mage, and a girl, with a wery dangerous aim. I continued to run up against the throwing star girl though. As I was running up the stairs, one of the steps, was broken, and that step was ofcourse the one I had just placed my foot on. I broke trough it, and fell down into the water below me.

When I had reached land, I noticed a little rot, on the one of the pillars, supporting the main walkway. Picking up IceSting in a two-handed-grip, I started to chop away on the pillar. The effect was quick, the woodwork turned into ice, which was easily smashed to small pieces. After doing that on three pillars, the whole walkway fell down, and the two bandits, was impaled on the large and small lumber pieces, that fell on them.

It took a whole lot of time to reckognise what I had actually done.

"Great Telina, really great"."How am I going to get up back there now"? I asked calmly to myself.

The answer was on the now wery dead mage, as he carried 4 levitating potions. I drank deeply from one of them, and floated up to the doorway again, left the cave, and walked over to the siltstrider. There I was met, by a large man, who asked me where I wanted to go.

"Balmora please", and after giving him some of my precious septims, I walked into the strange animal, and fell asleep.

I heard a voice talking to me again. "wake up, we have arrived at Balmora, now I wust get back to Seyda-Neen".

I walked out of the stinking creature and was met by an awesome sight. The town was filled with large and small buildings, which were made of a strange mix of rock and sand.

As I was walking down the magnificent street, I saw signs over the buildings, and went towards the sign that had just caught my atension. On a sign, I saw two wands crossed over each other, with the name Mages Guild over it.

I quickly walked into the building, and was met by a female dark elf.  
"Hello, what may I do for you outlander"? She asked quickly.

"Err, is it possible to join the Mages Guild, please". "Oh and bu the way, why do you call me outlander"? I asked with a strict tone.

"Ah well first, yes, I shall make you a member of the Mages Guild"." Second, I Call thee outlander, beacuse, you are not a native Dunmer as we Dark Elves call ourselves, now do you whish to hear the mages oath"?.

"No, I do not wish to hear the mages oath".

"Well, in that case, I name you associate, of the Mages Guild, now we give you cheaper travel and you are allowed to use any item in the equipment chests in all of the guild hall's, in Vvardenfell".

With that, I took my leave, contempted to find this Caius Cosades.  
I walked out of the Guild hall, and started to walk down to the other side of the river, as the South Wall Cornerclub, would obviously be at the south side of the town.

I was disgusted by the look of this part of town, the garbage was just thrown outside of the door, and homeless people, suffering from some kind of addiction, were in all of the small backstreet's.

Finally I reached the club, and went inside. Inside it was a tence expectation in the air, as everybody were ready to kill anyone who tryed on something. In my way down the stairs, the Kahjiiti woman I had just passed actually talked to me.

"Hello, strange, can kahjiiti come with a suggestion", and without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Will stranger join the Thieves Guild"?" Kahjiitis name is Habashi Sugar Lip's by the way".

"NO I WILL NOT JOIN YOUR BLOODY GUILD, YOU WRETCHED BEING" I yelled at her, the thought of a stupid Kahjiit calling me stranger, asking me a question, without even waiting for an answer, and then come with the actual question, mede me wery angry.

When I came down I asked the man behind the counter. "Sorry, for my earlier yelling, but do you know where I can find Caius Cosades"?

"Well, no I dont, but Bacola upstairs will propably know".

I left the man, and walked back up th stairs, and when I was at the top of the stairs, Sugar Lips Habashi, came running towards me, yelling.  
"Yes, yes, yes, I found it, I got a diamon". Just when she was about to pass me, I stepped my leg in front of her, and she ran straight into it and fell.

She flew to the bottom of the stairs, and hit the counter with the sound of both wood and bone splintering. Satisfied with my actions ( I hated all other races, sake for the Altmers, and maby a few Bosmers ) I walked up the stairs, and met up with Bacola.

"Hello, I trust you are Bacola"." You see, I must find the man named Caius Cosades, and I was told you know where to find him".

"Yes, firs you must go up to the last street, on this side of the river Odai, and walk to the other end, there in a small house is Caius, oh by the way you are never welcome in my club again, so get out of here quickly".

I walked out of the club, and finally found the house. I knocked hard three times and went in.

inside, I was met by the stench of something, I wasn't completely sure of. In the corner by a bed, there stood a man, in travel stained pants, and bare chested.

-"Hello, are you Caius Cosades"? I asked rather stiffly.

-"Ah yes, I am Caius, and you must probably be Telina Delvanni".

-"How do you kno" I started, but he interrupted me.

-"How I know who you are, is unimportant, what is important though is that I am given that package and letter you were given".

Completely taken away by this man's knowledge, I handed over the package and letter, and let him read it without uttering a single word.

-"Hmm, it look's like the Emperor wants me to induct you into the Blades, now before I give you any missions, you should get out and join a couple of factions, and get some experience, and now I can answer any questions you may have".

-"What is the Blades"? I asked.

-"The Blades are the Emperors spy network, we are his eyes and ears, now you shall be given the rank of novice in the Blades, and these 200 septims, now I recommend you get a room as it is getting late". He handed me over twenty 10 septims, and showed me out of the door.

My head was in rebellion, with my heart, I had been sent into prison, then taken to Morrowind, so that I could become a spy for the Emperor. -"NO Telina, you are going to take it nice and easy, pretend like you never met this guy, and never go back to that house again", I told myself loudly.

As I found myself walking up the stairs, to the more civilised part of Balmora, I saw an inn, with the name -Eight-Plates. I quickly went in, and sat myself by the bar. Right next to me, there sat a small Kahjiiti, who fore some reasons, were crying.

-"Now what's wrong with you, little child", I asked, not even knowing what had made me do that.

-"Kahjiitis mum, Shugar-Lips-Habashi, lies at hospital wounded, but Kahjiiti don't have enough money, to pay for treatment, and if mum dye, Kahjiiti don't have house or work", she said, and now the tears, were falling out of her eyes.

Now I was feeling really bad, I hadn't meant to severely injure the poor being, just cause a little pain. -"Don't worry, I shall pay for the treatment, how much do it cost"?

-"Treatment of mum, cost four diamonds, and Kahjiiti don't even have money enough for a half diamond", she said still sobbing.

-"Well, do you know of any where they sell diamonds"?

-"Diamonds for sale at Nalcyria-The-White-Heaven, the shop is north-east of here, in night she sleeps at bed upstairs, but must be careful though, guards go outside often".

By those words, I told her to stay there until I came back, and then I walked outside, and headed up to the alchemist shop. Some five hours later, the lights had been off, for two hours, so I sneaked up to the door, and took out my lockpick.

The lock, would been opened in just a few seconds, if I had been as good as I was back in Cyrodiil, but now I wasn't neither of the parts, and the lockpick snapped in two just as the lock was opened.

I quickly walked inn without making as little sound as possible. After a few minutes, I found it. A box with no less than twenty diamonds in it. Thinking a while, I decided that I should not take more than the four diamonds needed, so I only took four.

What's going on with me? prison must made me soft. And I actually liked it, it gave me an actual chance to be a woman. I had just taken my hand on the door, when a voice cut through the air.

-"What are you doing in my shop, with my diamonds"?

-"Oh no", I yelled. I ran out the door, and sprinted towards the Eight-Plates, as fast as I could. Meanwhile I heard the guards yelling me to stop.

I finally reached the Eight-Plates, and ran inside and saw the Kahjiiti girl. I quickly threw the bag with diamonds to her, after half-a-minute, she was gone, and I felt an armoured gauntlet on my shoulder.

-"Lets move outlander, you are going to the jail in the fort".

Then I was knocked out, given a bag over my head and then taken to the fort. After seven hours I woke up, just to find myself behind the good old-fashioned hateful steel bars.

-"Hello, guard, anyone come here now". I yelled.

-"What do you want, Dark Elf" a very big imperial asked me.

-"I want to get out of here" I said with a very angry tone,( and there was aleredy shooting small sparks from my hands because of my natural magic, was getting forced out by my anger).

-"Oh yes, you shall gat out from here in two weeks".

My anger was getting very strong. I had just done a little thing. ( Wait a minute, I had resisted arrest, trespassed again, stolen a couple of diamond's and called the guards some terrible things after I woke up. Now I could understand why I had been given two weeks.)

Suddenly I just snapped, I shouted out the words, -"Fiera Cronos". Fierce lightning bolts was pouring out of my fingers, and the guard screamed as the fierce electric powers was flowing trough him, and the metal armour was just increasing it.

I did not stop, before the armour lay broken and the awful stench of burnt flesh reached my nose. Luckily the guards in the higher floors had not heard the screams of their friend, and I quickly disposed his body by throwing a fireball at him.

And now was the big old problem, how to breach out of an armoured cell, I lost all hope of getting out after an hour, and fell asleep, hoping that they was not going to send someone down to check at me.

A small -"Click" from the lock made me wake up, there stood the small Kahjiiti girl, with all my items and a potion off what looked like invisibility.

-"Come, take potion, drink and run out of here".

I did not even have the time to thank her before she was gone. Normally i hated beings like her, but the Kahjiits was actually getting almost acceptable to me. I heard the sound of a door opening, so I emptied the bottle, and ran as fast as I could back to Balmora.

When I was back at the upper parts of town, I saw the sign on a building.

The Morag Tong.

I walked into the guild hall, and was met by an rather dark room. The room was almost pitch black, only two small red candles was lighting up the room. The red light gave me the creeps all the way down my spine, and I would be glad when I got out of here.

I avoided anyone in the first floor, and walked straightly to the top as the manager would probably be there. After I came to the top he stood there, in a plain black suit, and he turned his head towards me.

-"Hello, outlander". "Are you here to know the newest rumours, or do you want to join the Morag Tong"?

-"The Morag Tong"? I asked unknowingly.

-"Yes, the Morag Tong is the assassination guild here in Morrowind, it is completely legal, and acts nearly like a part of the law system". "If you kill someone for the guild, you will have gotten a writ for that person, and if you get arrested for that murder you just show the guard the writ, and then you are free to go".

-"Oh yes, I would like to join up", I said, just as he opened his mouth again.

-"Sure you can join outlander, there is one catch though".

-"Catch, what do you mean about catch"?

-"Well you see, only the guild master may join in a new person, and therefore you must prove yourself, by finding our secret guildhall in Vivec, good luck".

I walked out again, and decided that it was not the time to go to Vivec yet. So instead I walked back to the siltstrider, and bought a ticket to Ald-Rhun.

_-"Telina, __you have been progressing wel.l Today, you must continue on your path"._

_-"Find the masters, from the house of magic, only through them can you prevail, find them continue on your path for in you hand lies the fate of an entire nation, save my people Telina"._

I woke up, sweat was running down my back. For the second time in one week, Azura had spoken to me. "Seek the masters from the house of magic", what did she mean with that.

I walked towards the temple, and without a second thought, I walked inside. After a quick look, around the room, my eyes filled with tears. People were lying all around the room, some was looking just ill, but some was looking directly disgusting, their skin was nearly ash coloured, and all warmth and spark in their eyes was gone.

Other people was begging for food, and not before the temple master came up, did the other in the room silence themselves. He walked in a way that clearly radiated of power, and I knew in an instant that this man was more powerful than his rank in the temple revealed.

-"All of you, get into lines, and come forward one by one", he said.  
-"Those of you who need food and water, line up in the right part of the room, with the counter there, those other who need treatment get over to the left side of the room".

He whispered something to another temple employee, ant that person quickly got with him four others, and they shoved those, who looked like pure monsters out of the temple. Normally people would have reacted against something like that, but in all the chaos, with people rushing over to the other sides of the room, no one seemed to get attention to it, sake for me.

After some 3 hours, the diseased, and hungry ones, had left, and I walked up to the temple master.

-"Anything on your mind, outlander"? he asked in a bothersome way.

-"Yes, do you know where the masters of the house of magic resides?. I answered back quickly.

-"Ah, you are looking for the Telvanni, you see, here in Morrowind, there are different great houses, here on Vvardenfell, you will find only three though".

-"There is the Redorans, who are honourable, but very strict, and the Hlaalu, who are a bunch of men and mer's, who only want to make money". "Ant then it is the Telvanni, a gang of century old backstabbing mages, whose power is so great, that they can expand their lives by thousands of years, the master Aryon is the youngest and most modern master, merely 900 years old". He said with a grin on his face.

-"So, go to the mages guild here in Ald-Rhuun, and travel to Sadrith-Mora, from there you will have to ask the mages there how to find the Telvanni council hall".

I walked back out, while pondering on what I had just learned. So Azura wanted me to join a house full of old crazy dimensional paranoid backstabbers, why did the gods hate me so much?

When I entered the mages guild hall, I had to adjust my eyes, the room was almost completely dark, with only a shimmering blue lamp in the roof. I was suddenly met by another Dunmer.

-"Hello, you are a new one here right". But before I got the chance to answer back, she continued.

-"Would you want me to learn you a void-walk spell"?

I had heard of these spells, but a small peek into my money pouch told me that I had by no way enough money to even buy one.

-"No, I'm so sorry, but I don't even have a hundred septims, but when I get money I shall come back", with that I took my leave and finally found the one who offered transport.

-"Sadrith-Mora please".

for the first time, I travelled, by magic. I felt my body being ripped into small particles and move at an astonishing speed, all was just a whirlwind of colours, and suddenly I felt my body being put together again, and it stopped.

I stood in a building, with some people in it, and although I was quite dizzy, I moved myself fast out of the room, before anyone got to talk to me. I stood on the top of a large staircase, and figured that the only way out was by going down. at a door I saw the sign of the imperial cult, and since the scenes in the Ald-Rhuun temple still bothered me, I decided to go in and give a little donation.

In there I walked over to the shrine and picked up some five-septim coins and dropped them in the silver bowl, instantly I felt better, and the reduced strength, that I had felt since I was wounded in the cave, was gone, and with that I took my leave and headed out the door.

I quickly noticed where I was, I was obviously in the imperial part of town, and in the fort courtyard where I stood, I noticed some guards standing around. I walked down the stairs, and headed out of the gate, just as I had set my foot on the bridge, some voices reached my ears.

-"Hey, troopers, that's Telina Delvanni the woman that broke out of fort Moonmoth and killed one of the guards".

-"You there Delvanni, you are under arres…Oh bugger, she is choosing the hard way".

-"Delvanni, get back here".

But I was already far away, and at one point the guards just stopped, and started to argue with some other guards, clad in some kind of bone armour.

-"That woman, broke out of prison, and killed one of the legionnaires".

-"Well, we'll handle her, and the legionnaire, cant possibly such of a loss outlander, as you outlanders have to many of them, to weep over just one".

The imperial guard leader, looked as though he was about to smash that bone clad guard into a pile of blood and gore, but he restrained himself and the all walked back to the fort.

The guard turned on me and looked on me with a very puzzled look in his deep  
eyes.

-"So, did you kill an imperial legionnaire, and in that case why"?

-"Well, yes I did kill one, I broke into someone's house and stole some diamonds, so that a child could treat for her mothers treatment on the hospital, but was caught and arrested, in jail the guards were bullying me and looking down on me probably because I am a woman, so I killed the guard with a spell and got out of there".

-"Ahh then it is alright" the guard said, " I shall escort you to the council hall and there you will join our house, that is all I'm asking from you".

-"But what of the punishment, I thought I was about to get arrested".

-"Yes well, first I don't care what you did in Balmaroa, as that is the Hlaalu's problem and not mine, and on the other side, this is going to stir it up real good in the legion, they might even go as far as attacking us, and then we'll have a couple of surprises for them".

Smirking widely the guard took my arm and started to move me towards the city. Suddenly I looked what kind of city this was, it consisted of houses made of giant mushrooms, and in the middle stood a tower so big that I couldn't see the top of it.

After some few astonishing fast minutes, I stood before an equally impressive building with a sign named "Telvanni Council Hall". As I looked back to say goodbye to the guard, he was gone, and I therefore stepped into the hall.

I looked around me, the inside of the walls was as impressive as the outside, and something that got a place in my heart was all the circular passages and doors, and as I stepped forwards towards the door in front of me, a woman addressed me.

-"He-he-hello, i a-am, a h-hi-hireling of hou-house -T-T-Telvanni", she managed to stutter.

-"Pleased to meet you" I said, and then I just ignored her, and walked into the main room, where the council was.

I was met by an awesome sight, the room was a round room, with large crystals coming up from the middle, and on large platforms that stood against the walls, stood the councillors, I presumed.

I walked over to the closest one of them , a female with red hair, and a very elegant skirt, that changed colours every second.

-"Hello, my name is Telina Delvanni, and I wish to join the house, are you one of the councillors"?

-"Hmmm, Delvanni is it, you wouldn't be the descendant of the old Telvanni master Salendil, would you", she answered back.

-"No, I don't know who my parents were", I muttered low, more to myself than anyone else.

-"Well, you seem good enough, I am not a master, they are to busy to stand around ordering people, no we in here are the mouths, we speak for our masters and give other members assignments and advancement, do you wish to hear our rules"?

-"Yes, tell me the rules".

-"First if you steal from another member, and live to tell the tale, yuo are obviously more worthy to have that which you took, if you kill another member we are probably not going to care, as that would prove you were the better one, as always you can get expelled here as in every other faction, but most Telvanni will just amend you and get you into the house again, does this appeal to you"?

-"Yes, do you have any assignments for me"?

-"You are hereby Telina Delvanni, hireling of house Telvanni, I am Felissa Ulessen, the mouth of mistress Therana, but you wanted chores". Well, I need this skirt to be delivered to my mistress in person, so take this skirt to my mistress in Tel-Branora, and by the way, take these two almsivi-intervention-scrolls, as she can get a little off...sometimes".

I walked out of the hall again, and started to walk downwards to the docks, when I heard screams, from down the fort, and I quickly went to investigate. When I got there, I saw the imperial legionnaires, shouting at each other, and in the end ran towards the Telvanni guards, with weapons raised high.

Suddenly the Telvanni guards threw spells at the imperials, and each of the legionnaires, was floating in the air. Piece by piece, they started to pick of their armour and clothes to the great satisfaction of the people who were gathered around the guards.

I quickly turned around, and bolted as fast I could towards the dock, while trying not to fall over by the sheer amusement of seeing the race who had made three years of my life a living hell, being bullied like that, without having a single chance to retaliate.

Well over at the docks, I was greeted by a friendly mer.

-"Good morning, mutshera, what may I do for you"?

-"A boat trip to Tel-Branora please".

As I stood on the deck, I watched the water below me, and suddenly I saw something, and shouted to the boatman.

-"Stop, I saw something there".

-"What did you se", he asked in a scared voice.

-"It was something strange, a light under the water, I am going down, and if I'm not back in an hour, just go back".

I then jumped into the water, and took a deep breath. below, I could see a crack in the rocks below me, and it was getting increasingly bigger, as it swallowed more water into it.

Suddenly I was caught in its grip, and was dragged into it. As I fell trough the crack, I could see lava below me, and with the best of luck, I managed to get grip on a little platform. I hauled myself up on it, and the sight of the inside made my heart freeze and cold sweat was running down my back.

This was a daedric ruin, and the writings on the pillars, clearly shoved a sign of this place guarding something important. and with a look into the middle of the room, I saw a chest floating in the air, with a clear enchantment on it.

I downed one of my precious levitate potions and walked towards it. As I stood on the floor surrounding the lava pool with the chest around it, I was thinking, of how I could get the chest open without killing myself on the obvious trap.

The answers came in two spells, first an opening spell, and then telekinesis.

I shouted the words -"Ondoushi shavgytr", and the lock blew out of the chest, and then the difficult part, -"Shagrittshiopku vhnelasd", I felt the chest, and I shouted the words over and over again, commanding the chest to open itself.

Finally it open, and seconds later it was blown into a million pieces of wooden shrapnel. I caught the sight of a hammer, shining white and enchanted, fall into the lava. There it laid, slowly starting to sink, and before I knew it, I gripped it with my left hand and picked it up.

I screamed as the lava still on it scorched my hand, and I dropped it to the floor.

-"Momento friskus" I shouted, I felt into the burnt hand, feeling the damage, and I repeated the words until my wound was fixed, after that, a fireball flew past me, and I looked into the fiery eyes of a flame atronach, its eyes showing an eternity full of hatred towards the other non-deadra races.

I dropped as another flew past, and then downed my last levitate potion, picked up the hammer, and walked straight up through the water, and I collapsed upon the ship deck.

some time later I woke up with the smell of salt water, and I ran over to the railing, and emptied my entire lunch, an hour later, I was still quite nauseous, but a little glass of flin helped much. I studied the hammer, and before an hour I still couldn't believe it, it was actually the real famous "Skull Crusher", and the enchantments, made me fell lighter and my skills, with hammer was better, then with any other weapons sake for knives and daggers.

-"Now, mutshera you must get off, as this is Tel-Branora.

I was greatly disappointed, by the way Tel-branora looked, it was only a few wooden shacks, and a little dock. Suddenly I saw a big feature coming into the sky, and I quickly realised that I had to move on, as I came over the hill, I was again impressed by the Telvanni nature.

Standing tall in the sunrise, stood the tower of Tel-Branora, and it quickly got a place in my heart. As I walked closer to it, I saw a couple of mer's standing fully dressed in battle gear as they were ready to attack someone. Smiling courteously to them I walked onto the walkway that led to the tower.

At my left side was the house off a trader named Zurin, and I walked in.

-"Hello, Dunmer, what may I do for you"? the man asked me.

-"Oh hello, I saw the sign and it stood magic school, am I correct"?

-"Yes, you are correct, but until i get back my wizard staff, I shall not teach anyone". "Wait, you look like the one I'm looking for, If you manage to get my staff back from Theranas servant Mandil, I shall teach you for free, and also allow you to by a special book from me".

I accepted at once and headed out on the street again. When I came to the top I had to stop a little to catch my breath, and while I stood there I was breath taken by the beautifulness of the sea, it's small waves, and shiny surface.

I managed to pull myself back together, and walked into the tower itself. There I was met by an angry looking mer, and I was soon right about him.

-"What are you doing here outlander" he asked, with a icy voice.

-"I'm going to see your mistress, servant" I snapped back.

He undressed my with his eyes, measuring me up and down until he answered me back.

-"Know this N-wha, I Mandil am Theranas most trusted servant, and if you do anything to her, I shall feed you to her pets, now get out off my sight".

I walked further into the tower, and when I found out that I needed to levitate up to her, I was first angry, but after a little what and if's, I bought a few levitate potions. I levitated up, and finally found her...

She stood beside a fire, with books in it, and I thought that she obviously didn't like books, besides her stood a little kahjiit, and song a low song about her home country, but tit was a more different accent , that I had learned so I did not understand all off it.

Therana herself was ...strange, she had a childish look in her face, but the eyes was filled with such an aura off power that it was electrifying.

-"Hello, are you here to feed the spiders my little friend"? she asked with a childish voice.

-"Spiders, what spiders "I asked patiently.

-"You know those with furry tails, complete with ash-jam ears".

She had to be mad I thought, and asking her directly about the skirt could end up entirely wrong, so I decided to take a few jokes firs as child's loved jokes.

-"My mistress", I said in a humble voice "Do you know why the Redorans only have round houses"?

-"Ohh no, are you making jokes, I love jokes, please tell me the answer".

-"Well, the Redorans have round houses, so that the guars cant piss on the corners", it was a pretty lame joke after my opinion, but Therana screamed out with a laugh I only knew to well, the laugh off a child who have heard something extremely funny (in the child's eyes that is).

After some twenty minutes with jokes, Therana had tears in her eyes, and I quickly mentioned the skirt.

-"Oh I shall wear it straight away, as soon you prove it is not cursed, take it on you", she said the last words in a tone so dark and scary that I knew something was wrong now.

I took it into my hand, and thought a moment, and then it came into my mind, Mandil.

-"Mistress Therana, you see I hold it, so can you just hold this for me a little bit, and I shall go and get your present".

-"Whohoo, a present, go and get it at once", she said in and excited voice.

I ran back down to the entrance hall, and soon found Mandil.

-"Excuse me, ser Mandil", I said in an extremely humble voice.  
-"Therana wish that you accompany me to her at once".

And after some thinking he came with me, when we came back up, Therana looked upon us with a strange look in her eyes.

-"Mistress Therana", I addressed her, "here is Mandil as required of you, now are you going to give him his present now"? I just hoped her own stupidity would work to my advantage.

-"What present", she asked in a surprised voice.

-"you know the fine skirt you wanted him to have, and always wear in front off you, since he gave you such a great breakfast last year", I asked nearly falling over in amusement, as I saw my plan would work.

-"Ohh yes thanks for reminding me about that" she answered in a warmly tone.  
-"Now Mandil take it now, NOW MANDIL" she screamed, as he just stood there.

He took it on him and I could see the fear emanating from his spine, and cold-sweat was running from his face. He turned around some times, and started to walk away.

-"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SKIRT" she screamed, just as she extended a hand towards Mandil.

His look of shock, was the last thing I saw before his ribcage opened up, and sprayed the entire surroundings with blood that I just managed to avoid.

I walked over the area covered in blood, gore and bone splinters, barely resisting to vomit again, I found Mandil's room after a few minutes, and then I left the tower with Zurin's staff, I found his door, in the darkness that surrounded me in the night, knocked and walked in.

Zurin, was sitting on the chair by the table, with his eyes closed.

-"Well, Telina, what I will show you is not much, as my time is nearly out, here". "The staff is not for me, it is yours, and it shall become a symbol of your authority, the staff is not only a wizards staff, it is the staff of Magnus".

-"Before we start, I shall only teach you of one of the three elements, spark, frost or fire which one do you choose"?

-"I choose spark", I said, eager to learn.

He instructed me in the first of his spell, Boethia's judgment, it took me two hours to master the spell, and I was only given five minutes, to relax before we went on to the next one, called Forked lightning of Tzharechi, and the last spell, the Comet of Kassmira took me over four hours, totally spent I walked up into the guest room in the second floor and jumped into a comfortable bed.

A little while later, I heard the sound of someone crashing into the dining table, and I realised what was going on. without a sound, I took up the Skullchrusher, and hid myself up in one of the beams supporting the roof.

A little minute later, three shapes of someone standing under me, stopped and I quickly dropped myself to the floor, crushing the skull of one of the obvious assassins as I fell.

The two others turned around, to face me, but I was already gone, behind the closet.

-"Quickly, split up, the Black Hand have our heads if we don't kill Delvanni", one of them said.

And after a little while, one started to walk down the stairs. I sprung out, and smashed the skull crusher down on the head of one of them, and hid myself again. By the time the last assassin came to his fellow assassin, he was already dead, his head smashed of by the crusher.

-"I can't believe it" I said to myself, "I was one of the best in the brotherhood, and now they try to kill me, it's outrageous".

And then I was struck with a terrible thought, Zurin was downstairs, had the assassins killed him? I ran down the stairs, and made sure that I stepped on the assassins, while I was on the way. In Zurin's bedroom, I found him on the floor, with blood gushing out of his wounds.

-"Telina" he asid in a weak voice, "there was nothing more that I could teach you, in the chest by the bed, lies a book, named "Acrunuam Litares", and another book named " Lieber Mortis". "None of the books, will open themselves to you, before you have proven yourselves". "now go, save the people from the curse, that befest us, and prove yourselves for the book's".

And then his eyes, closed and Zurin was gone from the world.

-"NOOOO", I screamed as tears, flowed out of my eyes, I cried over the man, he had shoved me something no other had shoved me, love. He had cared of me like a friend, and helped me with his council, and now the brotherhood had killed him.

I heard lightning bolts, more powerful than any other I had heard, and the sky was illuminated by the flashes, that raced across the sky, almost like the lightning's was screaming with anger and pain, in symphony with myself.

I then left the old mer, and walked back to the assassins, and lifted up their right sleeves, I saw the tattoo of the Dark Brotherhood, clear as light on their wrist, and my heart filled itself with hatred too powerful to understand. But then again I felt attached to the armour, that I myself had used before, so I took all the armour parts, of the shortest one of them, sake for the helmet and put it on. And after taking a simple black robe over me, and the staff of Magnus in my hand, I walked into the stormy night.

Out there, I walked over to the boatsman, and ordered a trip to Sadrith-Mora. While on the boat, I first examined the staff of Magnus, enjoying its strong power, that filled my own powers up as well. After that I looked at the outside of the books, which appeared to be ancient, and the spell on them made it clear, that the book would not open before it found the carrier of it worthy, with that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt amazingly better in shape, and my sack did not seem so heavy anymore, and as I looked at it, I also found out that my spells, was easier to cast. After some thirty minutes, I stood on the dock of Sadrith-Mora. and I walked directly to the council-hall, smirking as I saw some of the earlier legionnaires, standing naked in the slave cages.

In the council hall, I was greeted by Felissa Ulessen.  
-"Well, Delvanni, did you succeed, in your mission"? "Wait, is that staff, is that staff the staff of Magnus"?

-"Yes, it is "the staff of Magnus", now will I get any advancement for this?

-"S-su-sure, I mean getting "the staff of Magnus", that's l-l-legendary, I name thee Telina Delvanni Oathman of house Telvanni, now do you know how to use Mark and Recall"?

-"No, can you teach me"? I answered back in a humble tone.

She taught me how to use the spell, and after that, I went over to another mouth

I walked on in the council hall, and stopped before the mouth Arara Uvalas, the mouth of master Neloth.

-"Hello, mutshera, I see that you're progressing, I do have two chores that I would like to have done, are you interested"?

-"Yes, I'm very interested, what are they"?

-"Well, master Neloth wants five sload soaps, and the staff of silver dawn".  
"The staff I think you will find in the hands of one of the mages guild members at Wolverine Hall, the soap you should be able to buy from the apothecary Anis Seloth". He then gave me a bag with eighty ten-septim coins, with my insurances that I would deliver the remaining moneys to him.

With that I took my leave, and as opened the door quickly in my enthusiasm, it hit someone, and I heard loud swearing from outside the door.

-"Damned to the spawnings of Oblivion to that person who did this". He looked at me and realised that I had pushed the door at him.

-"Do you know what you just did...SCUM", he said, with a voice that got increasingly louder.

-"Ohh yes, I pushed the door into a stupid idiot, who instead of opening the door stood outside it, and obviously waiting for it to opening itself".

-"Do you know who you're talking to, WHORE "

-"There is no need for that language, so call me that again, and you shall regret it".

-"I'm the Arch Magister of the house, and threaten me again, and I shall personally cut off you…uurrrhg"

I had with the speed of a lightning, pushed the staff of Magnus, up against his throat and pushed him up to the wall, while I was slowly choking him. In my hand that I held inches from his face, a big sphere of highly electric lightning, was getting increasingly bigger.

-"Don't ever threaten me again, or I shall not be as forgiving as I'm now".

With that I walked out of the council hall. The weather outside fitted my mood at the moment, gray and rainy. The happiness of getting advanced was lost, and inside me I had a cold feeling, that messing with the Arch Magister would sooner or later have it's concequenses. I was walking down the street, and I barely notice that the people of Sadrith-Mora was more friendly with me now, some even called me Ser-Delvanni or Miss-Telina, and after a few minutes, I entered the apothecary of Anis Seloth.

-"Greetings, outlander, I think I've heard of you before, now was there anything you wanted from my shop"?

-"Yes, I want five portions of sload soap, for master Neloth", I added.

-"Oh it's for, Neloth, in that case, you shall get the new discount system we have, anything bought for a master, you get for half price, if you can prove it".

My luck, had to be with me, first the soap, wouldn't cost more that two-hundred septims, before the discount and the fact that I had a letter with me, saying that master Neloth wished five portions of sload soap.

I gave her the letter, and after a little discussion, I walked out of the shop, with five soaps bought for less than a hundred-septims, a real bargain.

I enclosed upon the fort in wolverine hall, and was for a little while surprised by the lack of guards, before I remembered the fact that the guards couldn't possibly be replaced within three days, and the old ones was still in the slave market. With a big grin I entered the imperial cult, for then getting into the Mages-guild.

-"What are you doing here...Telvanni"? one of them asked in a voice that clearly dripped with intimidation.

-"I'm looking for the staff of silver dawn", I answered back, with a tone that was no better than that which had addressed me.

-"I have the staff, but there is no way that I'm going to part myself with it", she then extended her hand, which shoved that she wanted money for it.

I took up first five ten-septim coins, and then another five, followed by fifteen. At that point she nearly threw it at me.

-"Here, It's not that great a loss", and then she went back to her studies.

I walked back to the council hall, nodding to some of the guards as I went, there in the council hall, I delivered the items to Arara.

-"Fine, now where is the rest of the money"?

-"Spent", I said, barely managing to hold away a big grin.

-"Spent, do you say that you spent eight-hundred-septims, on five soaps and a staff"?

-"Yes, the soap was cheap, but the staff was more difficult, first I had to bribe two persons to actually tell me who had the staff, and then I had to convince the woman who had it, to separate herself from it".

-"Well, I guess that would cost a bit yes, now would you want me to teach how to use Mark and recall, and also how to blind your enemies"?

We spent a time together, until I had learned the spell, and as reward I was gifted by a glass dagger, and three-hundred septims.

-"Well, aren't I going to get some advancement for this"?

-"Oh yes, I advance you to become a lawman of house Telvanni, but you cant advance further, if you don't get a patron to support you further".

I then took my leave, and asked the mouth of master Aryon, Galos Mathendis, if I could have Aryon as my patron.

-"Yes, I believe so, it would give me time to finish my studies, he lives in the tower of Te-Vos, outside of the city Vos, go now I shall send word of your arrival".

I walked back into the pouring rain, and ordered a boat trip to Vos.

After I arrived in Vos, I had to ask one of the local guards where master Aryon resided.

-"His tower is on the top of that hill, mutshera".

i then started to trudge up the long steep hill, and I noticed that I had a lot of training in front of me, before I came back in shape. At last I reached the top, and was completely breath taken. Up on the hill stood something that looked like a crossing between an imperial fort and a Telvanni tower.

After a few minutes, I pulled myself together, and instead started to wonder how I could get up to him, without spending one of my precious potions. But after a minute, I took a carefully measured gulp of one of the potions, and walked up to the doorway, and entered.

I quickly found Aryon, he stood in the middle of his room, and greeted me with his arms open, but there was something about his smile, that worried me.

-"Ahh Telina, welcome". "I am, as you probably know Master Aryon, now I know you are searching for someone to be your patron, if you do a little job for me, I shall be your patron in the house".

-"Here is what you must do, in the town of Gnisis, there is a tower named Arvs-Drelen, in that tower is an ancient telvanni wizard, named Baladas, I want you to travel over there and Convience him to join the Telvanni council".

-"Yes, Master Aryon, I shall do so at once", with that I took my leave, and took a boat down to Sadrith-Mora, as I knew the fastest way, would be the guild travel. In there I was met by the same coldness as before, and without further complaints, I travelled to Ald-Rhuun.

I walked through the guild, there, and heard some of the mages utter traitor so low, that I barely heard it. And then I bumped into the same woman who had so happily asked if I wanted to buy some Void-walk spells, that kindness was now gone, but I did not care.

-"Hello, you still sell Void-walk spells, right".

-"Yes, I still do", she implied with a little softer voice now.

-"So, how much will it cost for five"?

-"Five, that would be four thousand, septims".

"Hey, members get half price, right, you told me so, therefore, I should only pay two thousand septims". I started to take out septims from my pouch, while the woman looked like she had swallowed an entire mudcrab.

-"Ohh, right then", she screamed at me, " two-thousand septims, what locations, do you want"?

-"Lets see", I said to myself," I want one to Sadrith-Mora, one to Gnisis, one to Vos, one to Balmora and one to Ebonheart", I told her, and after some three hours, i was sure i knew the spells, in my head, so I tried out the one to Gnisis.

-"Jiksgarrup gsaba", It was a bright light, and suddenly i stood in the middle of Gnisis. I was still quite sick, when I entered Arvs-Drelen, and I just managed to hold myself for vomiting.

After I had opned the first door, i was met by a huge rat, that ran straight towards me. I quickly struck after it with the staff, and it exploded into a pool of blood and gore. I was looking at the staff with total awe, did it really have so much power in it, it was hard to understand.

When I came to a door after a long corridor, I tried to open it, but it was locked, and trapped, so I used the same tactic as before, and I used telekinesis on the door, while I stood further down the hall. When the door opened, a huge fireball, came out from it, and incinerated everything that stood there, so now I could see into the very rock features that was behind the thick wall..

I opened walked through the door, and stopped, totally paralysed by the sight of the creature in front of me. There it stood...a huge deadroth, but it didn't do anything with me, it just stood there. With no small measure of fear, I walked past it, and at the top, I found Baladas.

He was...mysterious, if I'm going to use a word for him. He stood there in a manner that showed nothing but extreme power, and his eyes, his eyes had a mysterious look, that shoved centuries of wisdom,. All I could do was to stare, before I managed to speak.

-"B-Baladas", I asked.

-"Yes, outlander, I am Baladas Demnvanni, I have lived here for the last three-and-a-half-thousand years, now you better have a VERY good reason to be here", he said the last words, in such a commanding voice, that it was painful to hear.

-"I'm sent here by Master Aryon, to ask you to join the Telvanni council".  
I waited in excitement for his answer.

-"Right, Telina isn't it"?

-"Ye, hey how do you know my name", I asked in an agitated voice, entirely forgetting who I was talking to.

-"Ohh, I recognise those eyes anywhere ". "Your eyes, have the same astonishing effect of power, as your grandfather, Selendil Delvanni, he was an ancient Telvanni wizard. Now I knew he had a child but never found out who, all he told me before he died, for some years ago, was that his grandchild had survived an assassination, his own child and her wife had died though".

I was completely lost, so my grandfather was the ancient Salendil after all, I could not believe it, my grandfather was actually one of the most powerful wizards ever, it was unbelievable. The voice of Baladas broke through my thoughts again though.

-"I shall join the council for the next three centuries, but only if you do some chores for me, now go and get to bed, you're welcome to borrow mine, as you have a great day before you tomorrow, as for myself I will spend the night studying".

I went into his bed, and realised that I was dead tired, and without even undressing, I fell down into the soft pillows, and was lost in the world of dreams.

I walked closer, standing up against the wall, making no sound. To my left stood Haldin, my secret love, and to my right stood a new assassin, who was supposed to be trained up. We snuck over the wall, pressing ourselves down so that the guards wouldn't see us.

The guards passed, and we were ready to move on. "Haldin, what do you think"? I asked.

-"Well, I think you should go the difficult way, up the tower, while I take this young rookie, with me so that he will learn some things".

Nodding, I slipped myself down into the courtyard, and ran over to the wall of the house, and jumped in between some crates, just as the guard passed me again. I started to climb up the wall, finding grip in the fine carvings of the walls. I climbed with the agility of a cat, swift and no sounds.

I was half way up when I saw into the window, behind the curtain, the happy couple went to bed, and I sneaked into the room. I easily slit the throat of the guard in the room, and I then took out a lethally poisonous serpent, and slipped it into the bed.

I then opened the door, and stealthily made my way out, Suddenly I noticed the shadows, of three guards coming up the staircase, with two prisoners. One of them were the new rookie, and the other one was my beloved Haldin, and from the sound of it, the rookie had revealed them both to the guards.

I took up three throwing daggers, and a rapid series of throws later, and the guards lay on the floor with a dagger each in their hearts.

-"Haldin get out of here, I'll handle the rest".

Following my advice, he and the new assassin moved back out. I then walked further into the castle, and soon found the room I was searching from. The sole guard was easily despatched, and I made my way into the room.

I stood over the bed, with my wakizashi, held up high, downward pointing for maximum stabbing potential. Just as I drove the lethal blade down, the person in the bed moved, and the blanket over it, fell down, revealing a small child no more than five years old. The blade descended into its chest, and I felt the warm spray of blood against my face...

-"Noo, I screamed", as I woke up, I had been awakened one time before by that old memory, where I murdered a little child while it was asleep.

-"Telina, are you alright, did something happen"? the voice of Baladas, said to me.

-"No, it-it was just a bad dream", I told him.

-"Well, since it's morning, you eat your breakfast, and I'll tell you what you have to do after it".

I sat up, and then walked slowly towards the table, and sat down, and looked down at the food standing on the plate before me. Fried ash-jam, with cooked kwama-egg's, and when I was finished with that, I was given a big piece of guar-beef, and a loaf of bread.

-"Nmm, it was delicious, Baladas, where did you learn to make food like that"?

-"Oh, thank you Telina, I have never made food like that before, I just summoned it forth".

"But now, I want you to go get me a couple of books that I need for my studies.  
The books I need, are Nchunak's fire and faith, antecedents of the dwemer law, and the Cronicles of Nchuleft, are you willing to go get those books, for me"?

I accepted, and walked over to the silt strider, there I suddenly realised that I did not need to travel anywhere with that at the moment, so I decided to try another of my new spells.

-"Jiksgarrup Blmarna", I was instantly travveled over to Balmora, and found myself standing outside the temple. I asked the closest guard, with an extremely overdone tone of humbleness ( I did not know if they had forgotten my little thievery earlier ), where the closets bookshop where.

-"Oh, it is just down the street opposite the fighters guild, outlander", he answered back in a directly venomous tone, that shoved me that he had not forgotten a single thing.

I found the bookstore, and entered. In there I saw tonnes of books, and I had an extreme urge to just stay there for many hours.

-"May, I help you friend", said the kindly bookkeeper.

-"Oh, yes please, I'm looking for three books, the first one is Nchunak's fire and faith, the second is the Antecedents of the dwemer law, and the last is the Chronicles of Nchuleft, do you have any of these books"?

-"I'm afraid I don't have the two last books you are talking about, but fire and faith, will be yours for two-hundred septims".

I counted up twenty ten-septim coins, and laid them down on the desk. She quickly grabbed them, and gave me the book, for after shoving me out of her store.  
-"Hlaalu", I mumbled with an angry tone.

Then I came up with an idea, and after some five minutes of thinking, I went to the other side of the town, and walked into the house of Caius Cosades. I was met by the stench of a strong narcotic powder, known as moon-sugar. And on the floor lay Caius, gulping up blood, mixed with vomit.

Without thinking, I laid my hand upon his chest, and felt the inside of him, his heart was on its way of stopping, and the lungs was filled with all manner of highly intoxicating drugs. I felt a small warmth through my hands, and I started to move his heart back and forth in my mind, and slowly his heavy breathing eased, and the heart was beating normally again. The lungs was a different matter, and the only way possible to rid them of the drugs that was feasting on them, was to boil up the toxic bittergreen-petals, mixed with a small but dangerous snake venom, that I had carried with me, and let him breathe in the poisonous clouds.

He harked, and opened his eyes, and with a small look upon me, he suddenly ran out and vomited the few remains of his earlier food. I walked outside, and looked on him in a stern matter, I could not talk with him in this state, so I grabbed him in the arm, and started to walk over to the other side of town again.

When we stood on the middle of the bridge, I suddenly pushed him with all my force, and he toppled and fell into the river. I saw him fight to get really conscious for some few minutes, and then I walked over to his house, and started to clean up the mess. I had just finished cleaning when he came in again, and this time, he was as awake as a free spirit.

-"What was the point of that"? he asked angrily.

-"First, I must ask you of something important, so you couldn't be in that statement, secondly I did it for the sheer amusement", I answered with a big smile across my face.

-"Let me see if I got this straight, you come in my house and rip me out of my good dreams, then you throw me in the river, and then you got the nerve to ask me for a favour", he said with a rising voice.

-"Yep, something like that yes", I said in an extremely irritating tone. "You were on the way of dying, so you owe me your life, all I ask for return, is your help on a little task that have been given me".

I then explained him about the problem I was facing, and he came up with a brilliant idea. I was given a small phial, with some unknown material for me in it. I was then going to head down to the temple in Vivec, and enter the hall of justice. There I had to find a good hiding place for it, and ignite the fuse, and walk into the office of the watch.

When the fuse had burnt up, a large explosion would erupt, and I would play dead, while the rest of the people in the office ran out, to get away. I would then pick the lock of a trapdoor, and find the temple's secret library and get the books.

I had asked if it was no simpler way, but Caius told me that the bookstore of Jobasha, had burned down, and with it the last books left of those I needed.

I was nearly dripping of cold-sweat, and was about to start shaking uncontrollably when I entered the hall of justice. I faked a stumble, so the guard that was watching me wouldn't get suspicious, of me leaning down, and I quickly hid the phial on a plant, and used a small on-touch fire spell on the fuse. I then walked into the office of the watch.

-"What are you doing here outlander", asked a man in the same golden armour, that I had seen on the other guards in this marvellous city.

-"I'm going to ask you abou...BOOOOM!!!!!!!

I did not have to fake a death, as I was thrown across the room, and hit one of the shelves with a sickening crunch. The people in the room, ran as fast as they could out of the room, and after half a minute two more people came out of the trapdoor.

After hearing the door close, I rose myself up, and walked slowly towards the trap door, and walked down. When I had walked through the second door there, I found the empty library, and after a few minutes, I had found the books I was searching for. I stuffed them in my bag, but just as I was about to walk away, the title of another book caught my eye, on it stood the irresistible title How to become a GOD...I was greatly attracted to this book, so I took that one as well.

Just as I said the spell that would take me to Gnisis, the door opened and one of the guards came in. I just hoped that he hadn't got a good look at me, as I walked up the steps to the upper room in Baladas tower.

-"Ahh so good to see you, Telina". "Do you want a cup of tea"?

We sat down by his table, and soon he had explained a great bit about himself and his good friend Aryon. And my eyes filled themselves with tears, as I left the second man in this place, that had acted like a friend to me.

After arriving in Vos, I nearly sprinted all the way up the hill towards Tel-Vos, and I realised that my shape was getting increasingly better. I walked into the study room to Master Aryon, only to be met by Master Aryon, who looked extremely happy with himself, I noticed the three huge chest's filled with gold and diamonds. also in the room stood the master who I guessed was Neloth, and the mer who looked more happy and triumphant than anyone else was Arch-Magister Gothren.

-"Ahh Telina I have decided that I need do not a ned mouth, as I can go good with this", Master Aryon said, with a small smile in his eyes.

-"I told you, lawman Delvanni, that to cross me was going to be your undoing", said Gothren "so since there are no councillors wiling to take you as their mouth, I'm afraid that you will only be a lawman for the rest of your life".

i was nearly heartbroken, here stood the mer who had promisedto become my patron, and which Baladas had spoken so greatly off, I was betrayed, and i now felt a small part, of what my earlier victims had felt, when one they thought as a friend betrayed them, and I hated it.

-"No", said a voice from the door, "i shall be her patron". In the door stood Baladas, with a staff that shoved a powerfull enchantment. "Telina Delvanni, I request that you be my mouth in the telvanni council, do you accept"? he asked with a voice that showed big amusement.

-"Yes, my Master, I accept that you become my master and patron in the house", I answered with the greatest effort from keeping me run over and give him a big hug.

He then gave ma a silver-staff-of-peace, to showe my position as a mouth.

-"Come Telina, I have need for you at my house". i took his hand, and we were instantly transported to Arvs-Drelen, and i nearly fell over, with the sight of horror, and dissapointment in the faces of Neloth and Gothren.

© Telendil Delvanni.  
Here ends chapter one.


End file.
